Cinta tak Sesederhana itu
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Cinta bersegi bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi jika hubungan Naruto dan Sakura sebatas teman satu atap. Banyak keraguan silih berganti menyesatkan. Hingga pada suatu titik perasaan itu terungkap ke permukaan. Narusaku-ever. Lime inside. OOC. Rush. Mainstream story.


Deburan ombak menggulung beriringan, mengantam apa saja yang menghalangi lajunya. Menarik butiran-butiran pasir kembali ke dalam dasar lautan biru. Beludru kemerahan penghantar senja menghampar dilangit luas. Menemani sang penjaga siang kembali dalam peraduannya di ufuk barat. Semilir angin hangat turut berubah dingin, menggetarkan permukaan kulit siapa saja yang terkena hembusannya.

Termasuk wanita berjaket kulit disana.

Sejak dua jam lalu ia telah duduk seorang diri di dekat bibir pantai. Terdiam bisu selayak batu karang, dan hanya menatap hamparan laut didepannya tanpa sekalipun beranjak. Kaki jenjang tak beralas miliknya telah ternoda butiran pasir halus yang ia duduki. Sesekali, corak merah muda warna surainya akan terkibar ketika angin berserta gulungan ombak datang mendekati bibir pantai.

Ia mendesah dan mengeratkan pelukan dikedua kakinya yang ia sengaja lipat ketika angin tak henti-hentinya mengoyak kulit. Wajah pualamnya nampak letih dan sesekali kedua kelopak matanya akan terpejam dalam tempo waktu yang cukup lama.

Sakura, wanita itu membiarkan situasi tenang mengambil alih semua pikiran ruwet yang mengitari isi kepalanya. Mengabaikan kenyataan barang sejenak jika ia masih berpijak dalam hal yang bernama kehidupan. Tak peduli, kegelapan kini benar-benar memeluk bumi. Bulan mengambil alih tugas matahari dan mulai menebarkan kerlap-kerlip berjuta bintang.

Tak ada lautan lagi yang bisa dirinya lihat. Hanya nafas angin, deburan ombak, suara binatang kecil yang ia bisa dengar. Tapi itu semua telah cukup untuk menenangkan setiap kekalutan yang membayangi dirinya.

"Kau akan terus disini sampai mengigil kedinginan?"

Suara itu. Bukan dari dirinya. Terdengar begitu maskulin dengan sedikit nada serak yang menggoda ditelinganya. Suara yang selalu ia dengar ketika lelap telah menghadang. Suara yang membuatnya bisa turut pula terjaga sampai habis malam.

"Kita pulang?" Sosok itu bertanya kembali.

Sakura masih tak bergeming dan tak memutuskan untuk menjawabnya ketika merasakan sebuah jaket lain menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan pelan. Lalu, tercium harum segar yang Sakura suka menguar dari jaket tersebut. Wanita itu tak kuasa mengulum senyum dalam minimnya cahaya dipantai itu. Ia berdehem pelan ketika merasakan tepukan diatas kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi..."

Sakura berkata lirih pada akhirnya dengan kepala yang kini terangkat naik, ingin menyaksikan rupa pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan sengaja, ia memamerkan senyum indah yang dirinya punya pada lelaki itu. "...temani aku. Aku masih ingin disini, Naruto.." Lelaki itu tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membalas dengan sebuah ulas senyum dan turut bergabung disamping Sakura, memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing Always Narusaku slight others_**

**_Warning: Out of character, Many Mistakes here, Boring, Story From me, Mainstream_**

**_Romance, drama maybe_**

**_Rate T-M (For language, lime, etc)_**

.

.

.

**Cinta Tak Sesederhana itu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca berubah cepat. Belum tiga puluh menit lalu matahari terlihat asik bertengger diatas langit biru dan menemani penduduk bumi, namun kini, tetes air hujan yang mengambil alih peran tanpa ada yang bisa mencegah. Mengacaukan aktifitas orang-orang yang berada di luar gedung dan rumah. Para pejalan kaki terlihat buru-buru menyingkir dan berteduh di emperan toko-toko berusaha menghindar. Ada pula yang tak mengindahkan deras hujan yang menguyur siang hari itu. Klakson-klakson mobil bersahutan ketika tiba-tiba_ trafic light_ padam. Membuat para pengendara merasa tak sabaran. Dan semakin mengacaukan suasana.

"Panas.." Sakura yang baru saja menilik-melihat keadaan diluar lewat jendela kaca rumah bergumam dengan tangan mengibas mencari angin untuk menghilangkan hawa panas yang terasa. Ia menyerah pada keadaan dan memilih beranjak mencari remote pendingin udara dan menemukannya diatas laci meja. Tak menunggu lama, tanganya bergerak lincah menekan tombol hidupnya.

Hawa panas dengan hujan menerpa bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Perpaduan kedua hal yang berbeda menimbulkan kesan aneh bagi dirinya. Hujan tapi panas? Tak semua orang menyukai hal tersebut. Termasuk Sakura.

Ia mendesah nikmat ketika pendingin ruangan mulai bekerja dan menghantarkan udara sejuk disekitar tubuhnya. Ia berdiri disana dan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan terpaan dingin yang menyenangkan.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Bahu Sakura sedikit tersentak, kedua matanya reflek terbuka dan menangkap sosok Naruto berdiri didepan pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Wanita itu mengurungkan senyum yang ingin ia berikan pada Naruto dan lebih memilih menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang itu. "Kenapa kau basah kuyup?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya, Sakura bertanya dengan nada keheranan yang kentara.

Naruto melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk. Membuat jejak basah dilantai rumah karena tetes air dari tubuhnya ketika langkahnya semakin cepat. Sakura menyusul Naruto masuk kedalam kamar. Wanita itu menghampiri sebuah lemari pakaian dan memilah beberapa potong baju lalu mengambil salah satu kemudian menutup kembali pintu lemari.

"Diluar hujan. Apa kau tak melihatnya?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto yang bermakna sarkas. Ia menyodorkan baju di tangannya ketika Naruto selesai melepas pakaiannya yang basah. Mata hijaunya jeli memperhatikan gestur tubuh lelaki itu yang sibuk berganti pakaian. "Kau kan bisa berteduh..." Setelah membiarkan beberapa detik waktu terbuang dalam kediaman, Sakura kembali berbicara menimpali perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto telah selesai, ia mengitari tempat tidur sembari membawa baju basahnya ke sebuah keranjang dan meletakkannya disana. Tangan kokohnya mengusap surai pirangnya dengan gerakan asal mencoba menghilangkan air hujan yang masih bersarang. Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba dan memandang Sakura lurus-lurus dengan datar. "Bantu aku..."

Sakura mendesah, menguraikan tangannya yang sempat terlipat didepan dada dan melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk bersih dan kembali pada Naruto yang kini duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Ia berdiri tegak di hadapan Naruto lalu membantu mengeringkan rambut lelaki itu dengan gerakan pelan. "Kalau kau sakit, aku tak akan peduli..." Kata Sakura sedikit ketus. Jemarinya masih mengusap rambut Naruto hingga belakang leher dan kembali lagi naik diatas puncak kepala.

"Kau tak akan mungkin melakukannya..."

Sakura hampir meloloskan tawa ketika mendengar Naruto berujar dengan percaya diri namun menggunakan nada yang datar. Wanita itu menyudahi kegiatannya dan meletakan handuk tersebut di atas tempat tidur. Menatap wajah Naruto seksama sembari menyisir surai pirang itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah ketika Naruto membalas tatapannya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika merasakan bibirnya membuka untuk bersuara. "Kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada kecil. Seakan tak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

Naruto masih membisu untuk beberapa saat lalu menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya marah padaku?" tanyanya balik.

Sakura mencengkram punggung Naruto sedikit erat. Ia merunduk dan mendudukan diri diatas pangkuan lelaki itu lalu menyandarkan diri sepenuhnya pada tubuh Naruto. Sakura bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu bergerak memeluk punggungnya dengan lembut. "Awalnya aku marah. Tapi ku pikir tak akan ada gunanya..." Ia berhenti dan menggigit bibirnya. Membiarkan Naruto menunggu. "..kenapa kau memukul Gaara waktu itu?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bisakah kita tak membahas itu?" Ujarnya dengan nada enggan.

Sakura memilih mengangguk, tak ingin membantah saat ini. Naruto sedang terlihat enggan membicarakan kejadian tempo hari di kampus mereka, dan Sakura tak akan bersikap menekan lelaki itu. Mungkin saja waktu itu Naruto tengah banyak masalah dan bersikap diluar kebiasaannya yang tenang.

"Naruto?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya ketika lelaki itu bergumam sebagai bentuk respon. Wanita itu mendekatkan diri dan meraih bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil disana. "..aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya dengan bibir yang mengambang dipermukaan bibir lelaki itu.

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menarik Sakura lebih dekat dan meraup bibir itu dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sakura memeriksa beberapa berkas dalam tas miliknya, tanganya mengobrak-abrik disana mencoba memastikan semua telah lengkap dan tak ada yang tertinggal di rumah. Kepalanya terangkat tegak setelah dirasa beres. Menarik kembali pengait tasnya, ia beralih memperhatikan kendaraan yang silih berganti melewati jalan yang lenggang. Sakura tengah berteduh dari terik matahari yang menyelimuti dibawah halte sembari menunggu bus yang akan membawa dirinya ke kampus.

Rupanya ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan hari ini akan turun hujan tak terbukti sedikitpun. Lihat saja langit diatas sana. Biru dan tak terlihat mendung sedikitpun. _Dasar pembohong_. Atau mungkin, akan seperti kemarin hari dimana hujan turun secara tiba-tiba? Sakura mengedikkan bahunya tak ingin ambil pusing.

Suara bising kendaraan dan hal lainnya teredam ketika Sakura memasang earphone ditelingannya dan memutar sebuah lagu kesayangan. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk pelan menyamakan irama lagu yang dibawakan dengan bibir sesekali mengecap, menggumamkan lirik lagunya.

Tak berapa lama, bus yang tengah ia tunggu berhenti disana. Sakura merapikan pakaiannya, menyampirkan tas dan sesegara mungkin menaiki bus. Bangku-bangku penumpang terlihat kosong, memudahkannya mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman disamping jendela.

Bus melaju ketika lagu selanjutnya terdengar ditelinga, Sakura menekan tombol pengeras suaranya dan membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam, terbawa dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan. Namun tak sampai hitungan menit, sebuah tepukan menggapai bahunya, mau tak mau membuat Sakura melebarkan kelopak matanya dan menoleh kearah samping karena tak menyadari ada orang lain yang mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah memberikan senyum manis pada Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat melepas earphone dari telinganya dan mengerjap bingung. Bibirnya tak kuasa untuk membuka-berbicara. "Saara, kenapa kau naik bus? Bukankah setiap hari kau naik kereta?"Sakura tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa penasaran miliknya pada teman baik satu kuliahnya itu. Bahkan suaranya tanpa sadar mengeras dengan sendirinya.

Saara menggelengkan kepala, lalu bergerak memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Kedua tangan miliknya saling meremas diatas pangkuan ketika menimpali perkataan Sakura baru saja. "Hanya ingin mencari suasana baru..." Ucapnya santai.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu memasukkan ponselnya dalam tas sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Saara. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan _project_ dari Dosen Hatake? Aku perlu ekstra kesabaran untuk merampungkannya..." Sakura mendesah kesal kemudian dengan bahu merosot turun kala mengingat waktu tidurnya terpaksa hilang demi sebuah tugas.

Saara terkikik kecil dengan tangan di depan mulutnya melihat Sakura. "Aku juga sudah menyelesaikannya. Kemarin, Naruto membantuku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya.." Sakura tak perlu menggunakan sebuah kacamata penjelas untuk melihat ada rona dikedua pipi gadis itu ketika nama Naruto teruntai dari bibir disana.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk responnya. Mungkin saat kemarin lelaki itu hujan-hujanan, ia baru saja kembali dari rumah Saara. "Dia terlihat bodoh, tapi ternyata pintar juga.." Ia mengubah topik dan mencoba menyelipkan nada guyonan disana sebagai pengalih perasaan tak tenang yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Kau sahabat baiknya. Apa Naruto-kun tak membantumu juga?"

Sakura terkekeh dengan nada kaku. "Dia hanya akan membantuku jika aku mau mentraktir ramen. Dasar payah..." Lalu ia membisu setelahnya. Tawa dari Saara bahkan seperti tak dirinya dengar saat ini. Pikirannya berkecambuk dan memutar ulang kejadian pemukulan Gaara oleh Naruto siang hari itu.

Sakura tak mengerti.

Ia hanya tahu jika gadis disampingnya ini telah lama menyimpan perasaan untuk Naruto. Yang ia tahu, cinta pertamanya adalah Sabaku No Gaara. Dan yang ia tahu, dirinya dan Naruto hanya sebatas teman satu atap. Teman berbagi ranjang. Tak ada hal lebih.

Tak ada yang tahu mengenai rahasia ini selain dirinya dan Naruto sendiri. Semua tersimpan rapat begitu apik dan ketika mereka berada di kampus, keduanya bersikap seperti sahabat dekat.

"Sakura..." Ia tersentak keras dari lamunannya. Bus yang ia tumpangi telah sampai di halte dekat kampus mereka tanpa dirinya sadar. Sementara Saara telah berdiri dari tempat duduk, menunggui dirinya beranjak. Sakura tak membuang waktu lama dan bergegas turun bersama dengan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyatakan cinta pada Naruto?"

Sakura berkedip, terkejut hal pertama yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Saara beberapa detik lalu ketika mereka melangkah masuk kedalam gedung kampus. Sakura mengalihkan fokusnya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Pangkal tenggorokannya terasa berat untuk memberikan jawaban. Dan kedua matanya terasa begitu berat.

Perih.

"Coba saja Saara..."Kalimat itu berhasil keluar. "...sepertinya Naruto juga menyukaimu..." Sakura tak tahu kenapa ia merasa nada yang dirinya gunakan sekarang mengandung kegetiran. Ia tak tahu apa Saara menyadari hal tersebut atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Bantu aku Sakura-chan, oke?" Saara memekik girang dengan tubuh terlonjak lalu memeluk bahu Sakura.

Bibirnya tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Hanya di bibirnya saja.

Bukan di hatinya.

_Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?_

_Kenapa ia tak bisa bersikap biasa seperti sedia kala?_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun hidupnya bersama Naruto, rasa sakit itu benar-benar terasa.

.

.

.

Semua berawal ketika Sakura pindah ke Konoha untuk kuliah. Semua berjalan normal seperti seharusnya, namun situasi buruk yang tak terduga menghancurkan semua rencana-rencana yang telah Sakura buat. Seorang teman yang sangat ia percaya justru menipu dirinya. Semua uang yang Sakura bawa dari pemberian kedua orang tuanya untuk menyewa tempat tinggal di Konoha raib begitu saja. Kala itu, Sakura percaya saja ketika harus menyerahkan sejumlah nominal uang yang cukup banyak pada temannya yang mengatakan mengetahui tempat sewa murah tak jauh dari kampus. Sakura benar-benar tinggal di apartement kecil tersebut, namun hanya dalam hitungan satu bulan, setelah itu dirinya tiba-tiba diusir.

Pemilik tempat mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa sewa tempat hanya dibayar untuk satu bulan, sementara gadis itu kekeh jika ia telah memberikan uang untuk sewa selama satu tahun. Dan Sakura baru menyadari jika semua hanya kebohongan. Ia ditipu. Temannya telah melarikan diri bersama uang miliknya dan Sakura tak bisa apa-apa.

Hampir saja ia putus asa di negeri orang. Simpanan dalam tabungannya dikhususkan untuk membiayai kuliah jadi ia tak mungkin mengambilnya. Sementara ia juga tak bisa lagi meminta pada kedua orang tua nya di Suna sana. Keluarganya bukan orang kaya, dan Sakura tak ingin membebani lebih berat Ayah dan Ibunya jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Ditengah keputus-asaan itu, ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Sejujurnya bukan bertemu, melainkan tanpa sengaja, lelaki itu menemukan buku harian miliknya di laci meja perpustakaan kampus. Pagi musim semi, Sakura masih ingat ketika Naruto pertama kalinya menemui dirinya ditaman kampus. Lelaki itu menunjukan buku harian miliknya yang ia kira hilang.

Sakura bermaksud pergi setelah mendapatkan buku harian miliknya. Namun tanpa ia duga, Naruto menahannya.

_"Kau perlu tempat tinggal bukan?"_

Ia membatu waktu itu ketika mendengar Naruto berbicara, tak menyangka lelaki itu membaca buku harian pribadi miliknya. Sakura memakinya, tentu saja. Ia bahkan mengatai kasar lelaki itu karena telah lancang membacanya. Tak mempedulikan tentang berita dikampus maupun berbagai media massa yang mengatakan Naruto anak seorang pengusaha sukses.

_"Aku bisa membantumu..."_

Dan Sakura dibuat gagu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mengerjap tak mengerti beberapa waktu sebelum mendengar Naruto kembali berbicara.

_"Aku punya apartement sendiri tak jauh dari sini dan kau bisa tinggal sesukamu tanpa membayar..."_

Sakura tak cukup bodoh dengan tawaran yang Naruto berikan, pastilah dibalik itu semua, pemuda itu mengingikan timbal balik yang setimpal. Naruto tertawa ketika Sakura bertanya hal apa yang Naruto inginkan darinya sebagai balas jasa. Sakura sungguh tak tahu. Jika pemuda itu menginginkan uang itu tidaklah mungkin karena Sakura tak punya apa-apa.

Dan penjelasan Naruto selanjutnya, membungkam rapat bibirnya.

_"Tentu saja aku menginginkan sesuatu. Kau bisa tinggal disana asalkan kau...mau tidur denganku."_

Reaksi Sakura yang kedua setelah tersadar adalah menampar pipi lelaki itu keras-keras. Mengumpat kesal lalu pergi cepat-cepat dari sana.

Namun semua tak berjalan mulus setelah insiden waktu itu, Sakura hidup semakin terkatung-katung dengan bekerja _part time_ di sebuah restoran kecil. Ia pun terpaksa berpindah-pindah tempat dengan menginap di rumah temannya. Sampai pada suatu titik, Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tak ingin terus-menerus merepotkan orang lain hingga kemudian, tawaran dari Naruto melintasi kepalanya.

Merendahkan harga dirinya hingga sampai titik terdasar, Sakura menemui Naruto. Berharap tawaran lelaki itu masih berlaku bagi dirinya. Sakura juga telah mempersiapkan diri jika lelaki itu masih marah karena tamparannya waktu itu, dan Sakura tak akan mengelak jika Naruto ingin menamparnya balik.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah cafe dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya terasa berjalan begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu mereka telah tinggal bersama. Hidup berbagi segalanya dirumah itu berdua. Saling menjadi teman untuk satu sama lain bukan sekedar partner sex semata.

Tapi dua tahun ini,

Rasa-rasanya ada yang berubah.

_Entahlah._

.

.

.

"Tung-Mmmpp..."

Sakura menahan dada bidang Naruto ketika lelaki itu menangkap bibirnya dengan rakus dan menciuminya sedikit brutal. Tangannya beralih meremat tangan Naruto ketika lelaki itu melempar tas Sakura dan berusaha melepaskan kaos yang gadis itu kenakan. Sakura baru saja pulang dari kuliah dan masuk ke dalam rumah ketika tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Naruto mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang lalu meraup bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Naru, tu-mmppmmh..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak berkutik ketika Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa lalu menindih separuh tubuhnya dan kembali menggencarkan serangan dibibir gadis itu. Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk leher lelaki itu ketika ciuman mereka semakin dalam dengan penuh nafsu tuntutan.

Naruto beralih ke leher Sakura dan membenamkan wajah disana. Kedua kelopak Sakura tiba-tiba terbuka. Fokusnya terarah pada langit-langit rumah ketika ucapan Saara tadi siang melintasi kepalanya.

"Saara sepertinya akan mengatakan cinta padamu..."

Sakura berkata datar sementara Naruto masih sibuk membuat ruam baru dileher Sakura. Terlihat tak memperdulikan. Dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Apa pendapatmu, Naru-ishh..." Sakura mencengkram helai pirang lelaki itu ketika Naruto sengaja menggigit kulit leher Sakura dengan gemas. Membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar menggerang. "Saara gadis yang baik, mungkin kau bisa menerimanya..."

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap datar pada wajah Sakura. Ia menyingkir dari tubuh gadis itu lalu mendudukkan diri disamping tubuh Sakura yang masih terbaring. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mencengkram rambut pirangnya sedikit keras. "Itukah menurutmu?" Ia balik bertanya tanpa memandang Sakura.

Gadis itu turut bangkit, kedua matanya tertumpu pada punggung telanjang Naruto seakan itu adalah hal paling menarik didunia ini. "Saara mencintaimu sejak dulu. Ia rela masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu agar terus bisa bersamamu. Ia menyukaimu bahkan ketika anak-anak lain menjauhi dirimu karena skandal yang menimpa keluargamu, Naruto. Dia gadis yang baik..."

"Ck, ada angin apa sampai kau membahas hal tersebut?" Terdengar nada cemooh dari Naruto. "...lagipula, tahu apa kau tentang masa laluku. Kau hanya orang asing di Konoha ini..."

Sakura beralih memandang wajah itu dari arah samping, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras ketika perasaan sesak itu semakin merenggutnya. "Tapi Naru-"

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku bisa memilih sendiri orang yang aku cintai..." Naruto menyambar kaosnya yang tercecer dilantai dan bergegas keluar dari apartement tersebut setelah membanting pintu keras.

Sakura menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk erat. Kenapa Naruto marah? Kemarin-kemarin hari ketika ia mengusulkan Naruto berkencan dengan gadis ini dan itu, lelaki itu hanya cuek dan merespon dengan dengusan.

_Cinta?_

Naruto tak pernah sekalipun membahas cinta selama ini.

_Siapa yang Naruto cintai?_

Harusnya kalimat itu tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Siapa yang ia cintai?_

Bukan...

...bukan seperti itu.

Seharusnya...

_Apa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto?_

_._

_._

_._

Sewaktu di Suna dulu, Sakura menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Gaara. Dirinya mengklaim bahwa itu adalah cinta pertamanya. 'Mati-matian' Sakura berusaha agar Gaara mau berpaling pada dirinya dan membalas perasaannya. Namun pemuda itu tak merespon dan hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang teman. Tak lebih. Bahkan sewaktu-waktu, Gaara bersikap seperti tak pernah mengenal seorang Sakura.

Perjuangan Sakura mendapatkan Gaara terhenti ketika ia terpaksa pindah ke Konoha untuk kuliah disana. Semua semakin terasa mudah untuk melupakan pemuda Sabaku itu ketika ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Sakura bahkan tak sadar telah meninggalkan kebiasaannya sebelum tidur yaitu berdoa agar Gaara bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya..

_Ia telah berpaling._

Sakura baru saja menyadari.

_"Cinta itu bisa datang karena terbiasa. Apalagi jika seseorang yang kau cinta berada jauh darimu, sementara disisimu sekarang ada orang lain yang peduli padamu. Maka dengan perlahan kau bisa berpaling dari perasaanmu sendiri..."_

Sakura masih ingat perkataan sang Ibu ketika bertelepon dengannya. Perkataan ibunya memang benar. Setiap hati manusia juga memiliki perasaan lelah. Sakura tak mungkin terus berharap dan menunggu orang yang tak sekalipun menatap kearahnya. Keegoisan, jarak, dan sosok Naruto perlahan menghapus bayang Gaara di hati Sakura.

Sakura tak pernah berpikir bisa mencintai lelaki itu. Bahkan kesan pertama yang ia terima untuk Naruto adalah kebencian. Namun karena terbiasa, karena sosok itu selalu berada disisinya, Sakura perlahan merubah haluan laju perahunya.

Ia memang baru saja sadar telah mencintai Naruto.

Namun..

Ia juga harus bersiap menerima luka akibat jatuh cinta kembali.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja sampai dihalaman kampusnya ketika melihat sorak-sorak ramai dari mahasiswa lain yang berkerumun dilapangan basket. Merasa penasaran atas apa yang tengah terjadi, Sakura membiarkan langkah kakinya turut bergabung pada orang-orang disana. Kepalanya celingukan ingin bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Memanfaatkan celah-celah di kerumunan itu, Sakura berhasil merangsek ke depan.

Kedua matanya mengerjap melihat dua orang yang berdiri disana. Naruto dan Saara.

Hal paling menyakitkan yang tak ingin dirinya lihat.

Hal yang paling ia takutkan selama ini terjadi.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahu aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Dan hari ini, aku ingin mengatakan seluruh perasaanku selama ini padamu..."

Sorak riuh semakin terdengar disana. Sakura masih menangkap bagaimana wajah merona Saara, bagaimana ekspresi yang Naruto perlihatkan ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan dirinya ketika Sakura lebih memilih berlari dari sana dan tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Tangannya menyapu kasar airmata yang entah sejak kapan membanjiri wajahnya. Terus berlari seolah ingin hilang dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya kembali menanggung luka karena sebuah cinta. Mungkin Sakura belum paham bagaimana cara menanggung luka-luka ini sendiri.

Dulu tak seperti ini. Bahkan ketika Naruto menceritakan para kekasihnya pada Sakura, ia tenang-tenang saja dan tak ada masalah. Tapi kini, perasaan mengganjal itu menusuk telak dirinya dan meninggalkan luka menganga yang lebar.

Sakura mungkin saja masih terlalu awam dengan mengartikan cinta adalah luka.

.

.

.

Ia sengaja pulang larut untuk menghindari Naruto, berharap dalam hati lelaki itu telah terlelap ketika dirinya masuk kedalam apartement. Sakura mendapati lampu diruang tengah padam begitu pun kamar Naruto. Sedikit bernafas lega, Sakura melangkah pelan berusaha menggapai sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Ugh.." Sakura mengaduh keras ketika tubuhnya tertarik dan terhempas ke belakang membuat punggungnya menabrak dinding cukup keras. Dalam remang cahaya disana, Sakura menangkap kilatan tepat didepan kedua matanya. Sementara kedua bahunya tercengkram begitu kuat oleh tangan itu. Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pergi saat Saara mengatakan perasaannya tadi?" Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan berat ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto yang terasa mengejek dirinya. "...bukankah itu yang kau mau, _partner sex_ ku?"

**_Plakkk._**

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terluka ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dulu, bahkan ia tak peduli. Tapi sekarang, kalimat itu seakan turut pula menampar dirinya seolah menyadarkan bahwa ia dan Naruto bukan apa-apa selain teman sex semata.

Naruto tak bereaksi akan tamparan tersebut. Ia hanya terdiam ketika mendengar Sakura terisak kecil. Kepalan tangannya mulai terbentuk kembali, ia meninju kencang-kencang dinding tepat disamping kepala Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu dibuat terbelalak.

"Naruto apa yang ka-aakhh..."

Sebelah tangan Naruto mencengkram dagu Sakura. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku, bukan?" Desisnya tajam.

Kedua tangan, kaki, serta tubuh Sakura bergetar mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia dipaksa meladeni tatapan tajam Naruto dan menjawabnya langsung tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. "...cepat jawab, brengsek." Teriak lelaki itu murka.

"Yah.." Sakura berucap lirih disela rahangnya yang masih Naruto cengkram. "..aku memang mencintamu.."

Cengkraman itu terlepas. Sakura bisa melihat seringai yang terkembang dibibir Naruto. "Menarik..." kekehnya. Dan lelaki itu menyeret Sakura paksa ke dalam kamar. Menghidupkan lampu dan menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu diatas tempat tidur. "...apa menyenangkan berbagi desahan dengan orang yang kau cintai?" Sakura berusaha melarikan diri ketika merasa berada disituasi yang berbahaya.

Naruto lebih gesit dan membanting tubuh Sakura kembali ke tempat tidur ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di atas lantai. "Kau munafik..." Naruto berkata dengan sarkastik sembari merobek paksa pakaian Sakura. Membuat wanita itu terus berontak di bawah kungkungannya. "...selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura kuat didepan ku tapi kenyataannya tak seperti itu.."

Naruto merenggut paksa bibir Sakura dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Tak peduli Sakura terus berontak dan memukuli beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya menendang-nendang apa saja agar Naruto berhenti. Tangan lelaki itu beralih menjelajah setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura sesuka hati. Menggigit bibir basah itu sebelum beralih turun keatas dada Sakura dan bermain disana.

"Hh-hentikan Naru...akkh.." Disela tangis dan teriakannya, Sakura berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk bagi dirinya. Dan ketika bangun semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dimana tubuh hangat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat.

Bukan seperti ini.

Ciuman Naruto semakin turun diatas tubuh Sakura yang hampir telanjang. Wanita itu tak lagi melawan, ia hanya menangis. Dan terisak.

"Ap-apa salah jika aku mencintaimu?" pertanyaan lirih yang keluar dari bibir merah itu menghentikan semuanya. Naruto dengan tubuh kaku beranjak dari tubuh Sakura. Bibir lelaki itu rapat dan hanya bisu ketika Sakura kembali berbicara. "Kita..ah bukan. Aku mengawali hubungan ini dengan buruk. Aku sadar stasus diantara kita. Aku mengerti bagaimana aku harus bersikap..." Sakura bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah ke lemari. Mengambil pakaian lain dan mengenakannya.

Koper hitam yang telah tersimpan lama didalam lemari ia keluarkan bersamaan pula dengan pakaiannya yang lain. Setelah semua tertata rapi, Sakura berdiri, bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum itu ia sempat kan menatap Naruto yang masih memunggungi dirinya.

Sakura mengukir senyum getir. "Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal..." Ia tahu Naruto tak akan membalasnya, maka dari itu , Sakura mulai melangkah dan berlalu dari sana meninggalkan seorang Naruto sendiri.

_"Brengsek..."_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura mengigil kedinginan. Hujan turun begitu lebatnya ketika ia keluar dari apartement. Tak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan lainnya, Sakura terpaksa menerobosnya sembari berlari. Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Tak ada tujuan dan tak ada uang. Sembari terus memeluk tubuhnya Sakura berdiri kaku diemperan toko, memperhatikan laju air hujan yang beriringan jatuh keatas tanah.

Giginya bergemeletuk tak kuasa menghalau dingin yang menerpa. Jika seperti ini terus, ia bisa mati beku.

_Berpisah._

Sakura menghela nafas, pada akhirnya ia memang harus berpisah dari Naruto. Sejak awal Sakura telah memikirkannya, tapi, kenapa bisa sesakit ini untuk melakukannya. Lagi, ia harus memulai awal baru dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?"

Sakura tersentak dan menolehkan kepala secara reflek. Naruto berdiri disana. Sama basah kuyupnya dengan dirinya. Tangan lelaki itu terjulur dan merangkup wajah Sakura lalu menciumnya dalam. _Lembut._

Hangat langsung menyergap indera peraba Sakura ketika ciuman Naruto terus berlanjut. Tangan Sakura tak kuasa untuk memeluk punggung lebar lelaki itu dan membalas ciuman lelaki itu dalam dingin yang menggetarkan diri.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" Naruto bertanya ketika ciuman mereka usai. Tangan kokohnya memeluk tubuh Sakura dan merapatkan pada tubuhnya sendiri. "...aku belum selesai denganmu.."

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. "Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan lemah.

"Menjemputmu..." Naruto menekan bibirnya diatas puncak kepala Sakura. "..aku tak bisa tidur jika kau tak ada disana."

Sakura menaikan wajah dan tersenyum pahit. Naruto masih menginginkan dirinya menjadi partner sex ternyata.

"Bodoh.." Naruto mencubit hidung Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menaikan alis keheranan. "...berhentilah berpikir semua karena sex. Kau terlalu takut untuk menyelami hatiku lebih dalam lagi."

Sakura masih tak mengerti. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto ketika dingin kembali datang. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?"'

"Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu..."

Sakura membolakan mata tak percaya atas pengakuan tak terduga itu. "Ka-kau tadi bilang apa?" Ia seperti salah mendengarnya.

"Kau menganggap kita mengawali hubungan ini dengan buruk. Tapi aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu..." Naruto mengesampingkan keterkejutan yang masih gadis itu perlihatkan. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Sakura. "...saat pertama kali aku membaca isi buku harianmu, entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik ingin mengetahui sosok pemilik buku tersebut. Padahal sebelumnya, aku selalu enggan peduli akan hal disekelilingku..."

"Naru-" Naruto memotongnya karena ia belum selesai berbicara.

"Aku senang saat kau kembali lagi padaku waktu itu. Meskipun dengan cara yang licik aku tetap mendapatkan dirimu. "Naruto sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak ."...alasanku memukul Gaara waktu itu karena aku tak ingin kau kembali lagi jatuh cinta padanya. Kau pernah bercerita kepadaku, jika Gaara tak pernah sekalipun merespon semua hal yang kau lakukan untuknya. Itu membuatku marah, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba ia datang menemui waktu itu, membuatku semakin kalap."

"Kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura tanpa ia antisipasi, membuat Naruto di buat mendengus geli karena hal tersebut.

"Kau baru sadar?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada bosan.

Sakura tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyum yang kini bermain dibibirnya. Ia tertawa dengan hati yang begitu lega ketika Naruto mengesekkan ujung hidung keduanya.

"Asal kau tahu, waktu itu Gaara jauh-jauh menemuiku untuk memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Mei secara khusus padaku. Serta ia juga bermaksud meminta maaf untuk kesalahan terdahulunya. Tapi, kau justru datang dan merusak segalanya." Sakura mencubit pelan punggung Naruto dengan gemas.

Naruto mengumpat keras. "Ku pikir dia akan membawamu kembali ke Suna..." Desahnya.

Sakura terkikik geli lalu detik kemudian ia terdiam. Menyebabkan Naruto turut pula gelisah dibuatnya. Pemuda itu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentukkan ujung jemari telunjuknya di dagu Sakura. Meminta gadis itu menatap langsung kedua mata birunya. " Ada apa?"

Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana dengan Saara? Dia sangat menyukaimu..." katanya lirih disela deras hujan yang tak berhenti menerjang.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dan memeluk tubuh Sakura kembali. "Cinta tak sesederhana itu, love..." Ia beralih mencium pipi Sakura. " Saara menyukaiku sejak lama. Tapi aku menganggapnya sebatas teman sejak dulu. Aku terbiasa dengannya karena ia seorang teman bagiku. Berbeda denganmu yang aku anggap sebagai cinta pertama. Mungkin sebenarnya aku sama saja dengan Gaara.."

"Lalu pernyataan cinta Saara?"

"Harusnya kau tak melarikan diri waktu itu." Naruto mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu bermaksud menghangatkan. "...aku mengatakan sejujurnya pada Saara dan juga tentang perasaanku padamu. Dia memang terlihat kecewa tapi aku tahu ia akan paham. Bukankah kita tak bisa memasakkan cinta? Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada Saara..." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk paham dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Bisakah kau katakan sekali lagi?" Pinta Sakura dengan suara kecil.

Naruto mendengus geli. "Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto..." Dengan hati ringan ia membalas.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sakura. "Bagus, sekarang kau harus pulang?" Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menggenggam lembut.

Wanita cantik itu mengulum senyum. Berniat menggoda. "Pulang kemana?"

"Ke apartement kita. Dan aku akan menghangatkanmu..." Naruto balas menggoda membuat Sakura tersipu karenanya.

Lalu ekspresi gadis itu kembali berubah. "Kau hampir memperkosaku tadi, bodoh..."

Naruto tertawa dalam, tangannya beranjak mencubit pipi Sakura. "Bukankah kau suka sedikit bumbu kekerasan. Sekali-kali kita bisa mencoba BDSM..."

"DASAR GILA. AKU TAK MAU PULANG..."

_**-The End-**_

_**-Terimakasih-**_

_**Tema cerita sebelas dua belas dengan countless. Serta alur ngebut kyk marquez klo lg balapan. Tp setidaknya bisa kepublish.**_


End file.
